


To Know Him is to Love Him

by redwinehouse (orphan_account)



Series: Cranial Capacity INDEFINITE HIATUS, BUT A FULL STORY LINE WAS COMPLETED [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Parentlock, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redwinehouse
Summary: It seems as if salt is being rubbed in the wound when you find that there has been another murder. When you learn that the victim is the same age of Jade, you and Sherlock must find strength in each other to move forward in Jane Doe.





	To Know Him is to Love Him

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


“Hold the god damn phone,” John swore as you went to the kitchen to fetch a rag to soak up the spilled tea, “you two,” John pointed at you, “-and Sherlock Holmes,” he pointed at Sherlock, “ _the_ Sherlock Holmes are married?”

Sherlock had already withdrawn himself into his deductions. “Yes. One day we had nothing to do, so we got married. I don’t know what all the fuss is about,” he answered plainly.

John sputtered, “You ‘had nothing to do’ so you got married? There is a lot to fuss about! You don’t just sign such a binding contract of love on a whim!” he turned to you as you finally reappeared from the kitchen. “You’re normal!” he threw his hands up. “How did you go with this?”

You knelt down and began to wipe up the tea. “Well,” you began, “it was a very boring day.” you ignored John’s snort. “The idea of marriage was always appealing, but not a necessity. I don’t need any legal affirmation between us to feel fully whole.” you briefly shifted your gaze to Sherlock. your heart warmed at the very small smile that graced his lips. “We’ve been together a long time and I would happily marry him if I thought that was even a concept in this dimension.” Although it was still hardly noticeable, his smile grew a little more. “So when he just threw the idea out there, why would I want to say no?”

John looked at each of you and only blinked. “You two are quite a pair,” he finally laughed with a shake of his head. 

Sherlock had opened an eye again and caught yours. He sent you a wink that you couldn’t help but smile over.

“I do feel kind of feel left out, though,” John admitted. 

Your face fell in regret and sympathy. “I know. That was the only regret. But, you were there with _‘the screaming fig,’_ so that counts for something, yeah?” you reached out a hand and John took it.

“Yes. Yes it does,” he smiled softly. “Thanks.”

“Will you two please shut it?! Perhaps you don’t recall, but a homicidal maniac has been hacking into our said fig’s safety devices, spying on us, and murdering children. Enough with the idle chit chat!”

You looked back down at your papers. “Point taken.”

~*~

Our killer had become what one could call a “regular” at Speedy’s. Every day he went in, sat in the same seat, and ordered the same thing. The only difference was that he didn’t have to pay, as he would pull his gun on the staff the second he walked in. One would think that they would have called the police by now, but after he blew the hostess’ head off the first day, everyone was too scared to even move. 

So there our killer sat, at the front window of Speedy’s, once again scarfing down sandwiches and keeping an eye on the doorstep of 221B. 

“You really want me to do this?” he said into his phone between bites.

Moriarty rolled his eyes. “No, Blake,” he said pleasantly, “I want you to sit in a restaurant and eat yourself into a diabetic coma because that is why I am paying you!” he tapped pen against his desk.

“I’m just saying that this is starting to get pretty fucked up,” Blake mumbled, causing Moriarty to bark into the phone.

“ _Now_ this is fucked up? Have you suddenly grown a sense of morality since our last contact?” he pinched his thumb and pointer finger together. “I _specifically_ hired you because you were dumb enough to blindly follow orders without independent thought and resilience.” Moriarty softened his voice. “Buuuuut, if this seems to be something you can’t handle, we can always take you out.”

“No, no, no!” Blake pleaded into the phone, knowing the full meaning behind such words. “I can do it!”

Moriarty smiled. “Wonderful. You are truly a gift, Blake-y. You really are.”

Putting down his sandwich, Blake answered hesitantly, “Thank you?”

Moriarty sucked in a breath. “Well, Blake, it’s been fun but I have to say farewell. Remember, do everything just as I asked or you’re going to have to deal with some of my friends okay? Okay.” Moriarty hung up.

Blake put his phone down and stared at his plate before he started to cry.

~*~

“What?” Sherlock snapped, causing you to jump. Neither you nor John had said anything. You looked up to see Sherlock talking on his phone. “I see,” Sherlock said quietly, sitting up and getting to his feet. 

You turned to John, who was looking at you with an equal amount of perplexity. The only people Sherlock would ever talk to with any mildness were in this room. So what was happening over the phone was a complete mystery.

“Yes, just don’t touch anything until we’re there… _NO! Especially him_! Get him off. I don’t want him there.” Sherlock began to pace. “Oh, you know she can do a better job than him with her eyes closed. I don’t care if it’s not her job, apparently everything you do is not your division so you just shut it. We’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” He ended the call. 

“What’s going on?” John asked as Sherlock put his coat on.

Sherlock stood in silence, immediately sending off your alarm bells.

“Sherlock?” you probed gently, “what’s going on?”

Sherlock took a breath, about to tell you, but went quiet. He closed his eyes and took another a deep breath. “They found,” he said lowly, “the body of a baby in the Thames that is only several months old and fits our victim profile.” he opened his blue eyes and blinked rapidly.

He turned to you. “I don’t want Anderson on this case and the body has begun to decompose significantly, which is your area. So I would very much like it if you came.”

You were speechless for a moment, as it seemed was John. Sherlock’s words had still not sunk in.

“So I suggest we get going,” he tried to say with his usual sharp tongue, but it was clear his heart was not behind it. 

“Yeah, absolutely,” John was the first to answer the call. However, you stayed in your chair. 

John looked back at you. “Come on!” he mouthed. He knew that Sherlock was a demon when it came to tardiness and cases. However he was shocked to see that the detective had his watery eyes on you. John did a double take, looking at what must be a silent conversation that he was completely oblivious to, but it touched his heart all the same.

“She’s going to be okay,” Sherlock finally assured softly, giving you the smile he only reserved for you. You couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’ll fetch her from her nap and hope Mrs. Hudson will look after her.”

Sherlock nodded. “Okay,” he said quietly. 

You stood up to get Jade, but first you went to Sherlock. Seeming to have read your mind, he opened his arms and pulled you in. You closed your eyes as he gently pressed your cheek to his chest and gave you a tight embrace. You wrapped your arms around him and sighed.

“I’m so, so sorry. But we are going to be late,” John said, looking loathed to tear you apart. 

Sherlock gently lifted your chin so that you were looking at him. You got a look at his crystal blue eyes that were so stubbornly fighting back a few tears.

“Being a parent makes me soft. I don’t like it,” he looked up at the ceiling and his eyelids fluttered, “utterly ridiculous.”

You laughed, “Yeah. Those damn feelings making you a person.” you patted his chest. “Go downstairs. I’ll get the baby.” Sherlock nodded and gave you a final kiss before leaving the apartment.

You pressed the heels of your hands against your eyes; you didn’t know how much more of this you could take. You didn’t know how much more Sherlock could take. You took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. You had to stay in the now or else you were going to go absolutely crazy. With a slightly clearer head, you went upstairs to Jade’s room.  


“Oh, hey there,” you cooed, seeing that your daughter had just sat up. She held her teething ring in one of her small fists.

“Ma!” she exclaimed, giving you her gummy smile. She held out her teething ring for you.

“Wow, thank you!” you gasped, taking the teething ring and bringing it to your chest. “Hey, we’re going to go downstairs and see Gram, okay?”  
Jade clapped her hands together happily before she touched your cheek, as always.  
~*~

The cab ride to the Thames was rather quiet. You had pressed your face against the window, trying to distract yourself with the outside. As you watched a cyclist get into a fight with someone for almost pushing him over, you felt a hand take yours. You smiled to yourself and continued with your people watching.

You had never been to a crime scene before, nor had you ever had to actually work in front of people without a lab or be under any sort of pressure.  


“I’m not you, Sherlock. I don’t know what they are expecting me to do here,” you muttered to him as you approached the police tape.

Sherlock squeezed your hand. “I don’t want Anderson and his ‘forensic team’ coming within one kilometer of this. It’s our case and I would rather see John die than have them muck it up.”

“Hey!” John protested. 

“And you’re here because you can do their job better than they can,” Sherlock pressed on. “Like I said, this body has started to decompose in a way that the use of a processor would be most sufficient.” You had finally arrived at the crime scene. Sherlock stopped and smiled smugly. “And no, you aren’t me. I’ll take a look once you are done.”

John raised a hand. “Why is Lestrade and the rest even involved?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Apparently Graysen has a rule that once babies are involved it’s his division.”

“Speak of the devil!” you said as Greg Lestrade jogged over to your small group. You gave him a smile.

“It’s bad,” he said before any of you could get a word out. “That offer still stands about stepping down from the case-“

You placed a hand on Lestrade’s shoulder. “Thank you so much for your concern. It’s been hard, but we will stay with it until the end.”

Lestrade gave a supportive squeeze to the hand you had placed on his shoulder. “I keep forgetting that you are made out of some pretty tough stuff.”

“Alright, alright!” Sherlock barged between the two of you, breaking the physical connection. “Enough of that. Don’t you have somewhere to be, Gareth?”

Before Lestrade had an aneurism, you whispered, “He kept calling our daughter ‘Wayde,’ the last night. It’s not just you.”

Lestrade raised his eyebrows. “No kidding.”

“Move!” Sherlock snapped.

You all made your way to the bank of the Thames. It had rained recently and the ground was muddy and stuck to your shoes in thick globs. As you looked around you, your heart sank lower into your stomach. What was the body of a baby doing on this dirty bank? Had she been dumped? Drowned? The possibilities were endless and each one made your insides crawl. 

“Oh, dear God.”

John’s voice snapped you awake. Before you lay a tiny, naked body that couldn’t be bigger than your forearm or-

“Jade,” Sherlock stated, emotionless. “Whoever did this obviously wanted to finally target a victim that is the same age as Jade. She’s meant to look like her.” 

A hush fell over the crowd. 

“I want everyone to leave. Now.”

Lestrade stepped forward. “Sherlock, let’s be rational –“

Sherlock grabbed Lestrade by his lapels, “I have never been more rational in my life, _Greg,_ ” he practically snarled, their faces only an inch apart.

“Sherlock!” you scolded.

“No,” Lestrade said, “he’s right. Everybody off!” he called, waving his arms back.

Sherlock strode away, straightening his coat lapels in a huff and flipping his collar up. You walked over to Lestrade.

“Why are you leaving? He’s just being dramatic.”

Lestrade shook his head. “You’ve known him long, but I’ve known him longer, and that jackoff has never remembered my name until right now. He needs us gone.”

You watched silently as the Scotland Yard pulled away. In what seemed like moment, the three of you were alone.

“We should go over there,” John encouraged. You turned.

Sherlock was sitting in the mud next to the little body, leaning his forehead against his entwined fingers. 

“Yes. Yes we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promised it would be out fast!


End file.
